This disclosure relates broadly and generally to a system and method for enhancing driver situational awareness in a transportation vehicle. Other embodiments and implementations of the present disclosure may be applicable in completing visual systems and parts inspections, cargo inspections, trailer inspections, vehicle operation monitoring, security surveillance, driver performance monitoring, safety checks, and others—all done by the driver from within the cab or by an administrator from a remote location. The present example of the invention, discussed further herein, involves technology and methodology for enhancing driver situational awareness by increasing viewing areas within and surrounding the vehicle. The ability to “see” within and around the vehicle is of fundamental importance for any driver. This is particularly evident when lane changing/merging, turning and cornering, backing-up, starting forward movement, passing beneath overhead structures, and other such maneuvers.
Vision or “blind spot” problems in the heavy-duty trucking industry has resulted in action taken by the Technology and Maintenance Council (TMC) of the American Trucking Association (ATA). The TMC recently issued a position paper demanding that the industry improve the ability of drivers to see, and specified a minimum set of vision targets deemed essential. The Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) Truck and Bus Council also established a Vision Task Force in the Human Factors Committee. While This Task Force upgraded SAE Standard J1750 with additional methodology to measure vision, it did not include the acceptance criteria requested by TMC. A Vision Task Force was therefore established in TMC to define the minimum viewable targets required to measure improved vision in heavy trucks. TMC issued Recommended Practice (RP-428) entitled “Guidelines for Vision Devices” after conducting a survey among drivers to determine the priority ranking of vision targets during specific driving maneuvers. The vision targets specified in RP-428 are illustrated in FIG. 1—at respective solid circular markers “M”.
In various exemplary embodiments discussed herein, the present disclosure provides situation assessment tools applicable for allowing drivers to “see” (or sense) a broader area around and adjacent the vehicle—including the targets specified in RP-428. As described further herein, the disclosure utilizes various computer and communications technologies, electronics, sensors, controllers, and data buses to enhance driver situational awareness and situational understanding.
Vehicle Data Bus
In the heavy duty trucking industry, the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) has developed standards for the physical layer and data elements to be used for an onboard network. The SAE sought to establish this standard across all brands of heavy duty trucks—the original standard being recognized by two designators: J1708—the physical layer (i.e., twisted-pair wiring), and J1587—the message layer or data format. This standard was put into production, and included a specific diagnostic connector (commonly referred to as the 6-pin “Deutsch” connector) to be used on all heavy duty vehicles. This connector provided access to the vehicle bus along with battery power and ground connections with an option for a connection to a proprietary network that may be available on the vehicle.
One more recent standard (SAE J1939) customized the requirements for the physical connections and data elements to meet the requirements of the heavy duty vehicle environment. With J1939, data rates were now up to 250 Kbits/second and more control modules were supported in the network. J1939 also has its own unique connector—still called a Deutsch plug, but changed to 9-pins. The connector still has power, ground and J1708 connections in addition to the new J1939 wires. It also added the option for a second CAN connection for proprietary data networks. As new requirements are added for additional vehicle safety features such as body control modules, stability control and other third-party safety-system components, J1939 has continued to evolve and has been upgraded to a 500 Kbits/second network based on a new standard, J1939-14. Other exemplary interface standards include SAE J1850, SAE J1455, SAE J2497[PLC], RS232, OBD 2, CAN1 and CAN2.